


Огонь пламени своего не видит

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Узнав, что добрая часть проблем в Ордене у него из-за какого-то пророчества, Энакин не мог не посмотреть, что же в нем говорится.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 6





	Огонь пламени своего не видит

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 2, тема: Мифы и легенды.

Энакин перевернул датапад экраном вниз и задумался. Достать текст того самого пророчества, так отравляющего ему жизнь, было нелегко, но все же вышло: в Архиве он был на хорошем счету, к собственному удивлению. Однако, сволочное пророчество оказалось в оригинале на каком-то дико архаичном древнеситском! Нет чтобы на бейсике написать нормально, надо выпендриваться... Так что Энакину пришлось капитально попотеть со словарями и другими вариантами перевода.  
Хотя... После расшифровки Энакин подумал, что знает, почему именно ситхен. Автор явно был поэтом: на древнем языке невзрачное пророчество звучало на удивление удачно и даже в рифму...  
Так, снова не о том!  
Энакин тряхнул головой, снова поднял экран и уставился в результат своих трудов. Подумать было над чем. Общеизвестный, в общем-то, текст хоть и проходил близко к оригиналу, но был перевран только так.

_"В час величайшего отчаяния  
придет спаситель  
и называть его будут Сыном Солнц.  
Он породит Равновесие  
и приведет мир к миру."_

И где, простите, вообще сказано про ситхов, свет и джедаев?! Да и порождать что-либо он не сможет, он пола не того. Энакин недовольно подергал себя за косичку.  
И вообще, откуда кто взял, что это вообще про него? И какого оно года? На взгляд самого Энакина, больше всех под роль Сына Солнц подходил Реван. А что? Сын джедаев, родился в войну с Экзаром Куном — чем не отчаяние — и целых три раза прекращал своими усилиями пангалактические войны. И пола неопределенного, даром что гений...  
Энакин непроизвольно вздохнул, вспомнив парочку решений Ревана в техническом обеспечении. Между прочим, его метод охлаждения гипердрайва для малых судов до сих пор используется!  
И вот где он, падаван и техник-самоучка, а где Реван — лорд и изобретатель кораблей для целого флота. А они все Избранный да Избранный... Всего хорошего, что завтра на миссию отправляют их с Беном, охранять сенатора от Набу, Падме Амидалу Наберрие.  
Энакин покатал на языке имя, захлопнул бесполезный уже датапад и откинулся на кровати. Вставать придется рано, надо бы и поспать. Интересно, а Падме сильно изменилась?..  
Помнит ли она его? 


End file.
